


Rescue Me

by ineverhadmybeaniephase



Series: Bad Days [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Light Angst, Unsympathetic Remus, almost as light as a feather, can be read as either platonic or romantic, deceit is probably somewhere, he scares me, jk, like very light, logan and patton are probably somwhere other than deceit, remus is "misunderstood"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverhadmybeaniephase/pseuds/ineverhadmybeaniephase
Summary: Who would think a hero needs rescuing?





	Rescue Me

Roman would punch anyone who said Remus is just _misunderstood_. Except Patton. He says that about everyone. Still, he'd punch anyone else who said that.  
He wouldn't have before Remus made himself known. But he's been pushed past the line between nice and rude. And it's been like that for the past few days. Long enough for a certain sour side to notice. He notices everything. From Patton feeling the tiniest hint of sadness to Logan feeling stuck to Roman dealing with insecurity.  
Unfortunately for the other sides, Roman included, they can't tell when Virgil isn't feeling the greatest. He locks himself in his room and stays in there until he seems better than when they last saw him.  
A loud knock on the door.  
Roman flinched.  
**"Oh, Roman! Open up!"**  
Remus.  
Roman shifted deeper into the pillow pile he had buried himself in. Not now. He could feel the edges of his vision darken and the world became ever so slightly off balance. When did his breathing pick up? He gripped one of the pillows in his lap and tightened his grip, squeezing his eyes shut as the knocking became louder.  
Far too loud to drown out. Remus' voice filling his head and Roman curled in on himself.  
**"Roman! Come on, I'm your brother! Aren't you supposed to be nice?"**  
Roman shifted his body to remain out of sight from any holes in the pile.  
**"Hey!"**  
What about Thomas? What is he going through?  
**"Roman?"**  
<strike>Leave.</strike>  
"Please?"  
In for four.  
**"Pretty please? With dismembered butts on top?"**  
Hold for seven.  
**"Come on!"**  
Out for eight.  
**"Roman!"**  
<strike>Repeat.</strike>  
**"ROMAN!"**  
Roman squeezed his eyes impossibly tighter and gripped the pillow closer to his body, focusing on his breath and failing miserably.  
Silence.  
Roman's eyes slowly opened.  
A hesitant knock.  
"Princey?"  
Roman felt a wave of relief. _Virgil_. He couldn't bring himself to get out his safe spot.  
"Are you okay?"  
More silence.  
The door was quietly and slowly opening.  
Roman moved his head to peek outside a small hole from the pile. Virgil was shutting the door quietly behind him. "Roman? You in there?"  
"Yeah." He croaked. He winced. His voice never sounded that bad. Curse Virgil for catching him at his weakest moments.  
Virgil let out a breath and stepped over to the bed, sitting next to the pile. "If you need a hug, I'm right here."  
Roman still couldn't bring himself to leave. But he needed a hug like he needs air. He watched Virgil glance at the pile and looked back at the ground.  
The creative side let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and moved his hands to one of the small pillows. He stopped halfway and managed a small smile. He wasn't shaking anymore at least. He moved a pillow as an entrance and yanked Virgil in as the anxious side yelped. Roman moved the pillow back to its spot and watched Virgil look around. It was dim and warm and Virgil moved down to lay comfortably, one of his legs up and the other laying still. Roman moved next to him to lay on top and in between Virgil's legs, resting his head on his chest. Virgil ran his hand through Roman's hair as he relaxed in Virgil's hold.  
"I'm sorry he's such a prick."  
Roman let out a frustrated sigh. "It's fi-"  
"Don't. It's not."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"...Thank you."  
"Anytime, Princey."

**Author's Note:**

> right, so it's been a while and i'm planning on uploading a second part to this with virge and roman again but switched.  
i plan on updating plant your roots with me.  
after band camp.  
send help.
> 
> if anything isn't updated by this coming sunday, i'm probably dead


End file.
